Fran, I am your father (FranxBelphegor)
by Lillypebbles666
Summary: Soo This is a random fanfic I decided to make after noticing a certain resemblance... .; I hope you enjoy V I might make other fanfics...someday..when I'm motivated enough This is a story about Frans origins / father (duh) and a bit of Fran x Belphegor 0; 'thinking / thoughts' "Talking"


Fran, I am You're father...

Soo~ This is a random fanfic I decided to make after noticing a certain resemblance... .;  
Thanks to Asu~chan who has amzing work btw~!

I hope you enjoy ^_^V I might make other fanfics...someday..when I'm motivated enough

This is a story about Frans origins / father (duh) and a bit of **Fran x Belphegor** 0;

_'thinking / thoughts' _**"Talking"**

A hot and sunny weather had embraced the most northern part of Italy. It was too hot and many complained, especially a certain prince who was lazing around in his boxers in front of a fan. His body was covered in sweat and he was selfishly hogging the cold air all for himself by seating himself directly in front of it.

Anyone who came even close to him got one of his knives thrown at them. Squalo had yelled at the prince for being a little brat however even he gave up and went to the beach along with the always flamboyant Lussoria. The boss along with his faithful dog Leviathan were also gone to somewhere, leaving the younger teen to stay with the fake prince.

"**Bel-sempai, you're so fat you take up all the space in front of the fan, move so I can get some air"** the teal haired boy stated in his monotone making the prince growl ' katching' under his breath while throwing some knives at the ' young brat'.

" **Itaii~, Bel-sempai that hurts you know, you should seek help with that temper of yours"** another knife flew in his direction which he this time evaded. Not that it mattered seeing as ' froggy' didn't exactly feel pain. He felt something but it didn't hurt and sometimes it even confused the boy.

_' Am I even normal?'_ he wondered, pulling the knives out of his chest and stomach area- bending them and throwing them away before evading more knives "**Bel-sempai it is too hot for your playtime" **the teen complained, plopping down on the couch " **Urusai! You stupid frog are bothering the prince!"** The blond tiara wearing male growled, before staring at the teal haired boy.

"**Baka-sempai"** Fran mumbled, sighing slightly as he closed his eyes- thinking back of his peaceful and non-violent times with his grandmother.

However somehow he always had the feeling his grandmother wasn't what she appeared to be...

She was nice and knew what he liked however the resemblance wasn't there...not to mention she didn't even have pictures of him when he was a child and such _' It's odd...am I odd?'_ the boy thought, sighing as he suddenly felt a dead weight laying on top of him- and the cold air hitting his skin.

" **Bel-sempai, you're heavy, get off, pervert" **he complained, sighing again as the other completely ignored him and snuggled closer _' I wonder if Bel-sempai likes me or something...'_ he shrugged ' _Or if he thinks I'm weird...' _looking over at the fake prince he decided to push the other off, gasping slightly as he was pulled along as Belphegor fell off the couch.

He groaned slightly in annoyance and sat up, looking down at the grinning prince " **The prince is bored, Froggy, entertain the prince" **Fran almost wished he could crack his mask so he could give the other a full blown glare however he kept his cool and monotone look " **Yadda, I Completely refuse~!"** The teal headed illusionist started, trying to get up only to gasp as he was pulled back down by the grinning prince "**Bel-sempai, I am a minor, I cannot and will not entertain you...Pervert" **he shook his head slightly.

After that he wormed his way free and went to his room- surely the prince would leave him be?

Unfortunately the troubled teen had no such luck as the grinning blond followed him into his room without any permission.

" **Ne, Fran, do you remember your parents?" **The illusionist looked at the other and slowly shook his head 'no' " **Why do you ask, fake prince?"** _' Ouch another damn knife...Why do I even think it hurts if it doesn't?'._

"**The prince was bored one day...And started thinking- After all he is a genuis~"**Fran looked at his sempai and almost had the urge to roll his eyes " **A genius that looses most of his knives in one of the most messy rooms ever along with having a prince complex"** he fired back instead enjoying how his sempai fumed in anger.

"**Teme~! I am a REAL prince! Show some respect!"** Fran almost snorted- what proof other than that girly tiara did the other have? " **Unless you show proof I won't believe you~" **he almost teased back as he sat down on his bed, watching as the blond plopped himself next to him.

_' I hope nobody comes into my room..It would be awkward to explain why a almost naked Bel-sempai is in my room'_ he thought, looking at the bangs of the fake prince _' At least he does look stunning and prince-like when he doesn't grin like a maniac' ._

" **The prince notices...That Verde always seems to avoid you...And when he does see you he probes you..Tests you somehow" **He started out making me blink in confusion _' Is he suggesting I am related to an arcobaleno?! He must have suffered a stroke from this heat...Baka-sempai'._

"_**So the prince contacted the arcobaleno..." " Sempai, you're not making any sense"**_ the younger replied getting a tad annoyed as he had only had a few encounters with Verde- memories,which he really didn't like to remember.

"**Fran...I am you're father" **a third voice said making both males jump up slightly however Belphegor had also thrown knives at the intruder "**What a warm welcome, honestly Bel, I thought you wanted me here".**

Fran clicked his tongue and looked at the toddler and then back to his sempai _' I don't understand...'_ the youngest thought as he stared at the two others "**Well, Fran, to be precise, you are a modified clone of mine...My own DNA...After all testing on yourself is also useful..So I created you...And gave you the many things that I didn't get through my natural life".**

"**Which is why, you stupid frog, you don't feel pain like others, and why you have no prohibitions in your mind for that loud mouth of yours" **Belphegor butted in grinning and sitting back down on his previous spot. To the prince this was old news- once he saw Fran he had to investigate...

And sure enough it pointed to Verde _'The green hair, green eyes...And the smart ass comments...'_ Belphegor grinned _' Another mystery solved by the prince!~'. _The prince was ecstatic as the final stage finally reached it's end – the finale of his hard labor- the truth for his froggy

Fran on the other hand was in shock _' So...I am barely human...? How can I be myself ,when I am his DNA?'_ he stared at the arcobaleno "**How did I end up at grandmother's place?" **he wondered out loud while thinking on in his troubled mind _' Bel-sempai got me good...Did I show I was troubled? No I didn't...Then why?...' _The teal haired illusionist looked at the grinning blond _' I bet he finds it amusing to hear that I am just another experiment...That I am a freak...And just like a frog ready to be dissected...'._

Verde cleared his throat " **Your grandmother was me in disguise, a robot which I controlled from the inside"** the scientist explained making Fran worry slightly _' Then..He didn't dump me...Instead he wanted to observe the progress I made...Like a scientist would...'_ however his pained thoughts halted at the next few words that the arcobaleno muttered "**Well then, if you don't mind my tests have all been finished on you, so I'll be leaving"** and just like that he was gone.

Gone, Fran couldn't believe it- now he was even more troubled than before!

" **Baka-sempai" **he mumbled, looking at his hands – he wasn't even his own set of DNA...He was a clone! A modified one but still!

"**Yo, Fran"** Belphegor said noticing the other was looking rather terrible- which was a shock as the other seemed to have dropped his stoic mask completely. Carefully he placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder only to frown as he shrugged it off.

Sighing slightly at the others change he hummed " **You know, as a prince I can't spend too much tine with frogs...But with you I can...You're special"** Fran looked at his sempai and sighed " **I am him...I am not even my own set of DNA..I am just a modified clone of his..."** he explained in his own words- trying to keep out his saddened tone- which the prince noticed.

" **Bel-sempai, why did you ask about this? What was your motive..."** Fran wondered which made the prince grin " **Close your eyes and the prince will show you~" **An annoyed look came towards Belphegor which made him grin even more. After a few minutes of staring the illusionist complied and closed his eyes.

Ever so slowly Belphegor inched closer to the other- trying to not freak the younger out as he inched his face closer.

Softly and carefully pressed his lips against the others cheek "**Because the prince thought...That his Froggy was special...Special enough to become a prince himself...And I was right"** he explained grinning "**Fran will be my princess...Especially now that he isn't a stupid peasant anymore".**

Shocked by his sempai's confession the boy stared at him, biting his bottom lip slightly as he felt heat reaching his cheeks " **D-did you just kiss my cheek?!" **he said with a slight raised voice, gasping as the other kissed his hand next "**Officially the prince has to kiss the frog on the lips...".**

At that Fran blushed even more, closing his eyes almost immediately as the other kissed his lips soft and smoothly. It made the young boy shiver and smile ever so lightly into the kiss – Yes, he was a minor and yes, Belphegor was older- However he had to admit that his sempai was also the best choice for him.

Because in the end,

He always had adored and crushed on _his_ prince.

**Well that was surprising HUH 8D**  
ANyways anyone else noticed this?


End file.
